Stupid Hoe
|writer = Onika Maraj, Tina Dunham, Safaree "SB" Samuels |producer = DJ Diamond Kuts, Pink Friday Productions |Promo = 1 |Single = December 20, 2011 |Video = January 20, 2012 |Prev = Turn Me On |Next = Give Me All Your Luvin' }} "Stupid Hoe" (in the clean music video known as "Stupid Stupid") is a song by Nicki Minaj. It was released on December 20, 2011 as the second promotional single from her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. It was written by Onika Maraj, Tina Dunham and Safaree "SB" Samuels, and was produced by DJ Diamond Kuts and Pink Friday Productions. A music video for the song was shot and directed by Hype Williams. The video went to break the record for the most views by a single artist within 24 hours of its release. The week following the song's release, it debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 81. After the video's release, the song reached a peak of number 59. Cross references * The Super Bowl is also referenced in "HOV Lane". Music video VEVO record Upon its release, the video set a record by accumulating 4.8 million views during its first 24 hours of being uploaded to VEVO. The record was later broken by Rihanna's "Where Have You Been", which garnered 4.9 million. And later was broken by Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend" which amassed more than 8 million views in 24 hours. That record was broken by One Direction's "Live While We're Young". Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj claimed this record again with their Beauty and a Beat music video that reached 10.6 million views in 24 hours. That record has also been broken by Miley Cyrus and One Direction again with their two singles. Gallery Nickibarbiestupidhoe.jpg Stupidstupid01.jpg Stupid hoe.jpg Barbie Neklace SH.jpg|Roman holding the Barbie Necklace Barbie SH2.jpg 3 Roman.jpg Roman with SB.jpg|SB and Roman Stupid Hoe Leopard.jpg Roman SH.jpg Nicki Minaj at SH.jpg 59CA309C-5A80-49F7-9F86-586C7C3FFF54.jpeg|Nicki In her video Stupid Hoe Charts Lyrics I get it cracking like a bad back Bitch talkin' she the queen when she looking like a lab rat I’m Angelina, you Jennifer Come on bitch you see where Brad at? Ice my wrist-es then I piss on bitches You could suck my diznick, if you take these jizzes You don’t like them disses, give my ass some kisses Yeah they know what this is, give bitches the business 'Cause I pull up and I’m stuntin but I ain't a stuntman Yes I’m rockin Jordans but I ain't a jumpman Bitches play the back cuz they know I’m the frontman Put me on a dollar cause I’m who they trust in Ayo SB, what the fuck’s good? We ship platinum, them bitches is shippin wood Them nappy headed hoes, but my kitchen good I wish I wish I wish I wish a bitch would You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe Look Bubbles, go back to ya habitat MJ gone and I ain't havin that How you gonna be the stunt double to the nigga monkey? Top of that I’m in the Phantom lookin hella chunky Ice my wrist-es then I piss on bitches You could suck my diznick, if you take these jizzes You don’t like them disses, give my ass some kisses Yeah they know what this is, give bitches the business 'Cause I pull up in the Porsche but it ain't de Rossi Pretty bitches only could get in my posse Yes my name is Roman, last name is Zolanski But no relation to Roman Polanski Hey, yo Baby Bop, fuck you and your EP Who’s gassing this hoe, BP? Hmm...thinks 1, 2, 3, do the Nicki Minaj blink Cuz these hoes so busted, hoes is so crusty These bitches is my sons and I don't want custody Hoes so busted, hoes is so crusty These bitches is my sons and I don't want custody You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe If you cute, then your crew can roll If you sexy, eat my cucka roll Put ya cape on, you a super hoe Twenty twelve, I’m at the Super Bowl Stupid hoes is my enemy, stupid hoes is so wack Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me then she coulda prolly came back Stupid hoes is my enemy, stupid hoes is so wack Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me then she coulda prolly came back You a stupid hoe, you a stupid hoe, you a stupid hoe And I ain't hit that note but fuck a stupid hoe I said fuck a stupid hoe and fuck a stupid hoe I said fuck a stupid hoe and fuck a stupid hoe Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2011 Category:2012